PEANUTS HIGH: Season 1 Episode 0-Pilot
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: It's a new school year and Charlie Brown, Linus and Lucy are excited to see how everyone's doing. PEANUTS characters belong to the Schulz family and my OCs belong to me. Enjoy. :)


_**PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**Season 1, Episode 0**_

_**PILOT**_

* * *

Charlie Brown groaned as the alarm clock turned on; his messy blonde hair was covering his hazel eyes and he could hear his little siblings-Sally and Little Chadd-in the other rooms. Charlie just couldn't believe what was going on; it was his first day of high school. He also couldn't believe the hullabaloo his siblings were making. "Guys, can you act a bit more…neutral?" he suggested.

"Okay, Charlie Brown." Little Chadd smiled. He was only five-years-old and beginning kindergarten; Sally however was beginning middle school-7th grade.

"And Little Chadd."

"What is it?"

"It sounds kind of weird when you call me Charlie Brown instead of Charlie." He sighed as he grabbed a bowl of cereal, a box of cereal, Snoopy's dog dish, a can of dog food and some milk; unaware of his little brother's smart comeback.

"Why? Your glasses friend calls Peppermint Patty 'Sir'." Charlie Brown could only roll his eyes at the remark.

"She has a name, Chadd. And if you don't know, Peppermint Patty HATES the nickname." Sally smiled, hearing this as she walked into the kitchen. "I thought you wouldn't be excited for school." The blockhead told his sister.

"I'm just happy to walk to school holding my Sweet Babboo's hand." Sally smiled contently. Figures.

"I AM NOT YOUR SWEET BABBOO!" a voice was heard a few houses down as the blonde girl gave a lovestruck giggle.

"Isn't he the cutest thing?" she asked.

"NO I'M NOT!"

"See, Charlie? He's in denial."

"That's nice, Sal. Now where's Snoopy?" Charlie Brown wondered.

* * *

_"Here's the World War II veteran, sitting at a Café in April of 1945, trying to forget the trauma he's experienced…he lets out a cry of despair."_ Snoopy sighed, howling. _"Maybe all I need's another root beer…"_ he added before feeling someone glare at him.

"Don't think of doing anything you'll regret, Snoopy; I'm just calling Charles." A teenage girl groaned, walking towards the rotary telephone in slight confusion, but A LOT of annoyance. Sure, she had a cellphone, but only used it for texting, music and occasionally playing Dumb Ways 2 Die.

"Phone call!" Little Chadd exclaimed, handing Charlie the phone.

"Thanks, bro…who's calling me anyways?" Charlie Brown wondered as the scene two-paneled. It was him on the left and the female teenager on the left.

"Hello, Charles? It's Marcie…your dog's over here again." The teenage girl exclaimed bitterly.

"Oh, hi Marce, how's it going?" he asked.

"You won't believe it but YOUR DOG'S OVER HERE AGAIN!"

"He is…sorry, Marcie…he must've snuck off during the night."

"Must of? He DID sneak over here at 11 pm."

"Are you sleep deprived?"

"No; I gave him some root beer and told him NOT to sing war songs."

"What happened?"

"He spent all night howling Edelweiss."

"Did you sleep?"

"Yes, with some calming music, earbuds and herbal tea."

"Good idea, Marce…are you gonna be okay?"

"Who are you, Charles, my mom?"

"Sorry…see you at school."

"You too, Charles."

* * *

Later, Charlie Brown was walking to high school with his neighbors, Linus and Lucy Van Pelt, two kids he's known since they were in diapers.

"So then I was like talking to Schroeder and he said that I was like way too snobbish to be his future wife and I was like all OMG." Lucy rambled on as they walked to Sparky High.

Linus gulped nervously. "Here we are, Charlie Brown. High school." He announced.

"Yeah, Linus. My mom went here, my dad went here, my sister will go here, my brother will go here, my children will go here, my grandchildren will go here, my great grandchildren will-" Charlie Brown sighed.

"If you live long enough to have kids, blockhead." Lucy shouted.

Charlie blushed as he and Linus followed Lucy inside the school; a trophy case was nailed to the left side of the hall, near the office. "Wow, Linus…we know Peppermint Patty will receive one of those trophies." He joked.

"Yeah. Heather will surely win the dancing trophy." Linus smiled, exposing his gaped teeth from sucking his thumb too much.

"Hiya Chuck!" a voice called out, catching the three teens' attentions.

"Oh, hi Peppermint Patty." The blockhead chuckled nervously.

"Hi guys, how's it going?" the freckled teen asked. She was clearly taller than her friends and was literally carrying Marcie on her back. Patty's freckles were brought out more by her emerald eyes.

"Patricia, where's your backpack?" the black haired bossy teen wondered. The tomboy sighed as she walked off, coming back with two backpacks.

"Sorry, guys…this one climbed on my back." Peppermint Patty chuckled anxiously.

"She likes you."

"As a friend, blockhead!"

"She looks almost sleeping." Linus giggled.

"Well, Snoopy was at her place last night." Charlie Brown snickered before their trains of thought were cut off.

"HEY CHARLIE BROWN! HEY LINUS! HEY LUCY! WHO ARE YOUR FRIENDS?" a teen with light brown curls asked. She had a scar across her head and wore a baby blue t-shirt with grey jeans and black Maryjane's'.

"If it ain't Charlotte Braun." Charlie announced.

Lucy sighed in disbelief. "Yeah, it's Charlotte Braun alright…I thought she died when the axe hit her skull."

"I SURVIVED IT, LUCY. SO, WHO'RE YOUR FRIENDS?" Charlotte repeated, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Oh…Charlotte Braun, meet Patricia Reichardt and Marcie Carlin." Linus smiled.

"HI THERE!"

"S'up?" Peppermint Patty asked.

Marcie trembled a bit as Charlotte gave a glare to the tomboy. "I'M AN OLD FRIEND OF CHARLIE BROWN, LINUS AND LUCY AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT, MISSY!" Charlotte Braun declared.

"Ignore her, Marcie…" Linus sighed.

"She's loud, how can't I ignore her?" the bespectacled girl worried.

"HI THERE, I'M CHARLOTTE BRAUN!" Charlotte smiled.

"My name is Marcie, ma'am."

"MA'AM? DID YOU JUST CALL ME MA'AM?"

"I can't stand it." Charlie Brown groaned as he, Linus and Lucy walked off to the hallways. Humming caught their attentions.

"Schroeder?" Lucy cooed as they walked through the hallways.

"Yup, that's him humming." Linus giggled. "Hey Schroeder!"

The blonde boy in the purple hoodie looked up from the ground, a small smile on his face once he saw his friends. As expected, the smile went away once he noticed Lucy. "S'up, gang?" he asked.

"We were just saying hi." Lucy reassured.

"Oh joy…"

It's too big! I'm gonna get lost!" a teenager whined as their attentions turned to the teenage girl and a chubbier girl. "What if I forget my locker combination or where my home Ec. class is?"

"Shut up, Crybaby!" the chubby teenager barked. "Oh good grief."

"Molley Volley and Crybaby Boobie!" Linus heard Charlie Brown exclaim.

"You said boobie." The fussbudget snorted.

"Yes, I said boobie." Charlie replied.

"IT'S NOT FUN TO MAKE FUN OF SOMEONE FOR THEIR NAME!" Crybaby Boobie argued.

Schroeder sighed as he looked at Crybaby Boobie in disbelief, finding it hard to believe someone would name their child 'Crybaby Boobie'. "Come on, guys; let's get to the auditorium." He reminded everyone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Lucy remembered.

* * *

Saying the auditorium was jammed pack was an understatement; everyone in the 9th to 12th grades were there. Charlie Brown, Linus, Lucy and Schroeder sat together with Franklin, Marcie, Peppermint Patty, Pigpen, Patty, Violet, Shermy, Heather, Peggy Jean, Simon, Alice, Amelia and Frieda. "S'up everyone?" Shermy asked pompously.

"Oh, hi jerk." Peppermint Patty grumbled.

"HI LAMBCAKE!" a voice exclaimed from the other side of the auditorium. Tuffs of red hair stuck out from the crowd; but the gang knew who it was.

"Let me go, Sir!" Marcie squirmed, held tightly in her best friends' grasp.

"Not until you promise not to attack Floyd, Miss Marceline Rebecca Carlin!" Franklin scolded.

Soon all chaos died down when the principal walked on stage. "Hi there everyone, I'm Mr. Schulz and I'll be your principal. Now in my many years of teaching, I've never seen a crowd that was so chaotic; is there a reason behind this? Never mind, I've heard every excuse in the book. Let's just go over the Sparky High rules."

Charlie Brown sighed as Peppermint Patty rested her head on his shoulder; Linus and Schroeder were playing a few rounds of Tic-Tac-Toe on Linus' old notebook and Lucy was brushing up on her makeup. Violet had lit her cigarette; Patty and Frieda took turns styling each other's hair; Shermy and Pigpen were busy with a Cat's Cradle and Franklin was listening to the principal's speech intensively. Simon was shooting lovestruck glances at Frieda; Alice and Amelia had gone on their phones; Heather noticed Peggy Jean shoot her a friendly smile and Marcie had nodded off on Franklin's chest fifteen minutes once the principal began talking. Charlotte Braun however had other ideas on how to pass the hour and stroked her fingers on the seat anxiously.

"X beats O!" Linus exclaimed to Schroeder in excitement.

"Rematch!" the blonde musician declared.

"Heck yeah!"

Franklin chuckled to himself. He had known those two since he was a child, but for some reason, they all were friends. He just sighed and gave them the be-quiet finger. As expected, the brunette and blonde boys blushed in humiliation.

"Sorry…" Schroeder whispered.

"Yeah, we'll be quiet." Linus smiled.

"BUT IF YOU WANT SOME QUIET, TELL YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO STOP SNORING!" Charlotte Braun argued.

"Good grief." Charlie Brown groaned.

"I'll say, Chuck." Peppermint Patty agreed. "I just hope I don't fall asleep in class anymore…it's bad enough I was almost held back a year; had it not been for the Snoring Ghost, I probably wouldn't be in high school and still stuck in 8th grade or worse: 6th grade."

Linus giggled to himself. "Freckles, I doubt you'd still be in 6th grade; if Marcie was two grades behind you, I'd see why you'd think that."

"So? You two are the same age." The blonde Patty reminded. "Linus, you're supposed to be in the 7th grade; you AND Marcie. But you two are the smartest teens in school."

"Heck yeah!" Schroeder praised, mussing Linus' brown hair.

"Don't remind me." Linus groaned, trying to fix his hair.

"Sorry, buddy." Charlie Brown snickered from his seat.

* * *

The hour passed by just as quickly as it began and eventually, the gang had to get to their classes. Charlie Brown, Linus, Simon and Violet had science with Mrs. Jean; Lucy, Alice, Patty and Shermy had History with Mr. Bill; Heather, Peggy Jean, Pigpen, Charlotte Braun and Amelia had French with Mr. Lee; Franklin, Peppermint Patty, Molley Volley and Crybaby Boobie had English with Mr. Littlejohn and Frieda, Marcie, Floyd, Schroeder and a girl named Tamara Lola Everts had robotics with Mrs. Joyce. As expected, Charlie Brown was late for class. Lucy smiled as she pulled out her phone, sitting next to Patty happily.

_**5CentsGirl: **_Hi, sweetie.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Thinking of u.

_**5CentsGirl:**_ How's boredom class?

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ Leave me alone, Luce!

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ Robotics AREN'T boring either!

_**5CentsGirl:**_ Schroeder, I love you, babe.

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ I'm blocking you after class!

Lucy slammed her phone on the desk in disgust as Mr. Bill gave her the stink eye. "Miss Lucille, can you please tell the class who you're texting?" he asked.

"My boyfriend…" a blushing Lucy explained, twiddling her fingers in guilt whilst the teacher took away her cellphone.

* * *

Class with Mr. Littlejohn was a drag as well, but the one thing that made the class feel like home was the sound of Peppermint Patty's raspy snoring. "Patty?" Franklin whispered into her right ear anxiously, wondering how Marcie woke her up back in elementary school. Then it hit him and he pulled out his new red three-ringed binder and swatted it on his freckled friend's head as she jolted awake.

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE! THE ANSWER'S ABRAHAM LINCOLN!" Peppermint Patty announced before realizing where she was and what was going on. "Oh…"

"Miss Patricia Everest Reichardt isn't it? Well ma'am, I was calling the roll." Mr. Littlejohn sighed. "Do you ALWAYS fall asleep in class?"

"Well, my dad used to work late at night when I was eight; but I was up all night texting my best friend, Marcie."

"Well, Miss Reichardt, you DO realize I give detention to people who fall asleep in class, right?"

"Now I know…I won't fall asleep in your class, Mr. Littlejohn."

"Good, Miss Reichardt."

* * *

Robotics class was not exciting though, but Schroeder couldn't help but look over at his texts to Lucy and snuck a text to her.

_**BeethovenFanatic1951:**_ You were right, Luce. Robotics seems boring right now.

"Mr. Klimt?" the teacher asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Joyce?" Schroeder trembled.

"Your phone please."

"Fine." He sighed, handing it over to Mrs. Joyce.

"Now where was I? Oh right…Floyd Corry?"

"Here!" Floyd pompously announced, shooting Marcie a lovestruck glance. "Hi Lambcake." He cooed.

"I don't believe it…be quiet, Floyd." Marcie snapped back.

"Miss Marceline Rebecca, please be quiet." Mrs. Joyce scolded.

"Sorry, ma'am."

"Psst, Lambcake…" Floyd whispered before giving her a funny face.

* * *

"And then he just did this face to me, Sir!" Marcie recalled to Peppermint Patty at lunch that day.

Charlotte Braun rolled her eyes. "IT'S CALLED SARCASM, MARCIE!"

Tamara, or Tara as she preferred being called, sat beside Linus as he talked about his plans to see the Great Pumpkin on Halloween. "Oh Linus, you're such a little rascal." She giggled.

"Thanks, Tara…" Linus blushed.

"In fact, I think boys with glasses are cute."

"Oh good grief…" Lucy Van Pelt sighed as Schroeder looked over at Franklin in despair. "She's in love with my brother."

"Yup." Franklin agreed.

"I even have a baby sister at home, Linus. Her name's April. She's three and she's so cute." Tara smiled happily, showing him a picture of a toddler on her phone.

"Nice, Tara, I have a younger brother named Lucas; we call him 'Rerun' though and he's ten." Linus responded. "Hey Tara, do you want to come to the pumpkin patch with me on Halloween night? I'll show you the Great Pumpkin's true and we can watch the sky."

"Linus Van Pelt, I think you're a nice boy." She smiled.

"Just be careful Sally doesn't catch you two together." Charlie Brown reminded.

"I'm a lady's man, Charlie Brown." Linus reminded.

"So Chuck, now that we're in the same school, what should we do together? Do you have art with Ms. Jill?" Peppermint Patty wondered.

"Yes." Charlie replied as he heard a few kids snicker. He knew who they were too, despite not seeing them ever. Their laughs gave it away.

"It's Sand-boy, Bones!" a boy called out.

"Yeah, and the baby too. Awww, does Widdwe Winus need his pacifier to go with his widdwe blankie wankie?" a second boy cooed.

"Hey!" Linus growled as the teens sighed.

Tara groaned in disbelief. "Charlie Brown, do you guys ALWAYS deal with stuff like this?" she asked.

"Afraid so, Tara." The blockhead sighed.

"And look at Peppermint Trans!" a third boy's voice added. "She still wants to be a boy!"

"Maybe if she'd stop hanging out with Chubby, she'd be better off as a boy." Boy number two joked before he blacked out from a punch to the jaw served by Marcie.

"I'm not fat; I'm big boned." The bespectacled teen argued.

Tara groaned. "That's what they all say…Marceline Rebecca, are you so violent?"

"Well…if anyone bullies my friends beyond control; calls me Lambcake or pokes fun at me for being...plump, you better like the taste of knuckle sandwiches."

"Wow, Marceline Rebecca!"

"And Tara…"

"Yes?"

"Call me Marcie; not Marceline Rebecca, okay?"

"Okay, Marcie Rebecca."

"I can't stand it…"

* * *

Charlie Brown smiled as he walked Peppermint Patty home that day. She was talking nonstop about the homework she was receiving, but when they reached her house, he shut her up with a kiss on the lips. "Tricia's home!" a little kid-a boy-announced from inside the door.

"Well I'll be." Charlie Brown chuckled. "Isn't that your half-brother?"

"Yeah, Chuck. Richard Reichardt Jr…Catherine shouldn't be too far away." Peppermint Patty joked as she opened the door with her latchkey. "Sabrina's probably busy with work." She added.

Charlie blushed a little before a thought hit him. "Pepper…will…well…can…will you…oh, what's the use in asking?" he sighed.

"Chuck?"

"Patty, look, I like you in all and you're a great girl but…why would someone so athletic as you want to flirt with someone as wishy-washy as me?"

"Because you're cute, Chuck Brown."

"Yeah, Uncle Chuck." Richard Jr smiled as he looked up at Charlie.

"'"'"'"'"'"'"'"' Woodstock chirped to Snoopy.

"Yeah, Woodstock, that round headed kid is quite weird; but I hope he gets the girl." Snoopy smiled back. "I also hope someone feeds the dog tonight."

* * *

That night, Little Chadd smiled as he rambled about his first day of kindergarten. "It's everything Rerun says it is, Charlie Brown! Fingerpainting! Snacktime! We even get to take naps! I think everyone should go to kindergarten!" the five-year-old exclaimed to his fourteen-year-old brother and eleven-year-old sister. Charlie soon took notice of a scrape on his knee. "A kid pushed me down for bringing Stripes to school." The youngest Brown sibling responded before his brother could ask. "I think the teacher taught Linus back in the day."

"What about you, Charlie?" Mrs. Brown asked.

"School's good…boring though." The oldest Brown child explained.

"So champ, find any cute girls yet?" Mr. Brown asked. "How about the tall brown haired girl?"

"Don't you mean The Little Red Haired Girl?" Sally wondered.

"No; I mean the tall brown haired girl with the scar on her right cheek and the sandals."

"Dad, I don't have a girlfriend yet!" Charlie Brown denied, leaving the table and storming off to his room.

_Dear Pencil Pal, how's it going? You won't believe the day I had…and I've only been in high school for one day._

"Big Brother?" Sally trembled as Little Chadd knocked on the door.

* * *

At the Van Pelt's house, Linus and Lucy were once again fighting, this time it was over the last piece of bread. "Linus! Lucille! Behave yourselves!" Mrs. Van Pelt snapped.

"Yeah, you're not kids anymore!" Mr. Van Pelt agreed.

"Sorry…" Linus sighed as Rerun grabbed the last piece of bread. "I guess it's for the best."

"So sweetie, how was school?"

"It was good, Dad. I even met a girl named Tamera."

"Oh good grief…he's got another 'girlfriend'…"

"That stupid Schroeder doesn't like me." Lucy fussed.

"Sweetheart, maybe it's time you move on and find another boy. There are many fish in the sea anyways." Mrs. Van Pelt suggested.

"Mom, Schroeder's the only boy I have my eyes on!" Lucy bossed.

"I can't stand it…" groaned Rerun.

* * *

Snoopy sighed as he laid down on his doghouse, looking up at the stars. _"See that star, Woodstock? Yeah, I see it too."_

"Snoopy!" Charlie Brown called out.

"_Now what?"_

"Suppertime!"

"_Now he remembers, well, dance time!"_

"I can't stand it…"

* * *

Peppermint Patty as also trying to settle down after a hectic day of school. "Hey, Rare Gem." Her father smiled as he ruffled her hair playfully.

"Hi…" she sighed.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Dad…in fact, everything's just fine."

"Be honest, my Rare Gem…did you and Marcie have a fight?"

"No, we have almost no classes together."

"Is she dating that Chuck guy?"

"No, she's got Franklin…I don't know about Heather though."

"So what's wrong?"

"Do you think Charlie Brown likes me…he kissed me so I want to know if that means he likes me."

"Patricia, if he likes you, that's great. If he doesn't, you're still my Rare Gem."

"Thanks, Dad."

"So how's school?"

"Still boring."

"Figures."

* * *

Charlie Brown sighed as he placed his letter in the mailbox and sighed. "Snoopy, high school's gonna be a wild ride." He explained to his pet dog as they walked back home, an instrumental of _Start Of Something New_ from _High School Musical_ played in the background as it faded to blackness.

* * *

_**(PEANUTS HIGH**_

_**Season 1, Episode 0: Pilot**_

_**Fan Series by Amy B-K (LivingOnLaughs)**_

_**PEANUTS Characters: © Charles M Schulz and his family**_

_**Tamara Lola Everts and Chadd Brown: © LivingOnLaughs **_

_**Start of Something New (Instrumental): © Walt Disney Music Company, Warner Chappell Music France)**_


End file.
